For the Love of a Bunny (Bunnymund love story)
by FireStormPrime98
Summary: I'm no good at writing a summary. If someone can read it and give me one that wold be great. THX, Rosetta
1. Chapter 1: Changing

Name:Princess Toni/Rosetta Frost  
>Gender: Girl<br>Age: 17 1/2 forever  
>Birthday: November 2<br>Parents: King Jack Frost and Queen Elsa  
>Home:Arendel<br>Hair: Rose Red with Forest Green Streaks/ Snow White with Rose Red Streaks  
>Eyes: Blue Moon Rose Blue Cherry Blossom Pink

BIO: Some little things I didn't tell you about in my description are things like: my favorite color is Weeping Willow Grey. So far the only Gaurdian I look forward to meeting is Bunny. Tooth sounds a lot like Aunt Anna if you ask me. I have talked to the Man on the Moon before. He talked to me once when I was 6. He told me that I was going to turn in to a gaurdian the day I turn 17 and 1/2. Oh yeah, I have the ability to control nature. I am also going to turn 17 and 1/2 tomorrow.  
>My dad is going to take me to meet the Gaurdians that he always told me about now. He told me they are very nice. Well, My dad just called me and said that it was time to leave. See you later, Toni.<p>

Chapter 1:Meeting the Guardians  
>Toni's POV:<br>I walk into a beautiful sitting room the walls were a light green and the door trims were brown, the floor was a nice cheery oak red. I turn a full circle taking in every detail of the room when I look back at my dad I see him smiling at me. I'm glad I left my cloak hood up reason being I am now blushing as red as a rose. I'm nervous. I'm hoping this attire is fine I mean I was practicing my fighting skills when he said we were fixing to leave. I'm in my warrior's armor which consisted of: a cherry blossom pink dress with a split from the down, a rose vine chest plate, cherry tree bark as arm guards, a red rose crown that never dies for head-dress, knee high rose vine boots with red roses as decoration, my hair in a braid with a rose vine covered in roses intertwined inside it, and a cherry blossom colored long bow decorated with roses and a rose vine. I know I shouldn't be but I was practicing at night. We wanted to leavye while everyone was asleep. My mother agreed and well I needed something to-do to keep me awake. When we arrived at a workshop I think I remember my dad saying is North's work shop I smiled. "Pop quiz before we go in. Who owns this workshop?" I reply with a grin on my face, "North." He looks at me and says, "Okay, next question. Who is Tooth?" I replied crossing my arms, "The tooth fairy. DUH!" He asks me with a smug grin on his face, "Who's your favorite Gaurdian?" "Bunny. Ooooopppppppssssss!" I'm now regreting saying that because the look on my dad's face said I needed to run before I got tackled to the ground and tickled even-though I'm 17 he still treats me like I'm 9. Which is fine with me. Anyway I immidiately run into the building, laughing I might add. I hear my dad yell as I turn a corner,"I'm gonna get you!" There I accidently run into someone. I don't even look up as I say "I'm sorry." Then I hear running foot steps come to a screeching halt as the person I ran into says, "Who 'ya runnin' from mate?" "My dad." I reply just as I hear my dad say, "There you are." "Get behind me. Oh and I hope you know he's the Gaurdian of Fun." I giggled, "I know." My dad walked over to Bunny and said, "Give 'er to me Bunny. She's gotta pay the price for something she said." "IT'S MY OPINION! YOU ASKED FOR IT AND NOW YOU DON'T LIKE IT!" I reply while trying not to laugh my butt off. "What did you say to make him want to tickle you so bad?" "He asked me who my favorite Gaurdian was and I replied with your name instead of his." I couldn't hold it back any longer. I bursted out laughing. Then I heard a voice call my name. I sat up I probably put a very confused look on my face. "Come to the window." I get up and walk over to the window. As soon as I arrive at it the voice says, "Tonight's the night." Horror struck my body as I recognized the voice, 'the Man in the Moon.' "I forgot I was even turning 17 and 1/2. I've been keeping up with the dates until 3 months ago." "Take your father and go outside. Make your boots into skates and tell your father to watch you skate but to not get onto the ice with you." I'll take it from there." I shake my head and then smile. When I look at bunny and Dad they're looking at me with confusion and concern. "You alright. What happened?" My dad asked concern lased in his voice "Nothing. Will you come watch me skate. I've been practicing a few new moves."I reply. He nodded at me. I smiled and found a lake frozen over. I waved my hand and my shoes bulked up on the bottom with bark so I could skate. I look to my right and my dad made himself some skates. I shake my head and say, "I just want you to watch. I'm afraid you might mess up my concentration if you get on the ice with me." He nods and takes off his skates. As he sits down I silently gulp and make a barrier strong enough he can't get through. I step onto the ice and feel that it's thin. I close my eyes as I skate to the middle of the lake then just as I stop I feel the ice break out from under me. I smile as a couple of tears fall down my face and I fall into the icy water. Did I mention I don't really know how to swim.  
>Jack's POV:<br>"TONI!" I scream as she falls in.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Used to the Changes

Jack's POV:  
>"TONI!" I scream as she falls in. The Man in the Moon spoke just as North stepped out to say that Manny chose a new gaurdian, "Leave her. She's doing as told. Go see North." I walk off hoping Manny knows what he's doing. As I get in I see a big crystal on a petastil sitting in the middle of the room. North looks at me and says, "Do you know who she is?" When I look at the person pictured on the crystal I see a girl standing in Toni's fighting stance her attaire is a lot like Toni's. Her hair style is like Toni's. My eyes widen in realization as I breathed one word, "Toni." Everyone looked at me confused. We hear the door slam open and I turn to see Toni standing there and her hair's white instead of red. She grinned and said, "Hi. I'm Rosetta Frost." Sandy waved and said using his sand, "I'm Sandy." She looked at him and said, "Nice to meet you." Tooth then said, "Hi. I'm Tooth the tooth fairy." She did the same thing except flashed her teeth and said, "I floss." Tooth laughed. Tooth then said, "That over there is North and standing beside him is Bunny." She nodded to them and looked to me and said, "And you are?" I felt sad as I said, "Jack." I reached for her hand and she shook mine. I put on a fake smile. I think Tooth could tell. She gave me a look that said, 'talk to me later.' I nodded.<br>Bunny's POV:  
>I looked at Rosetta and saw she had a bow and quiver strapped to her back. I then asked, "What abilities were you gifted with?" She turned to me and my heart about stopped. She said, "I can control winter and nature... Watch." Then she raised her hand and snapped. A glove made of snow, rose vines, and blue roses. I smiled at her. She's beautiful and so is her ability. We walked over to the rest were Sandy was talking making shapes so fast no one could understand him. As I was about to say something Rosetta said, "Okay Sandy, I'll translate show me what you said one more time." The pictures flashed by and she blushed when he finished. I raised an eyebrow and she said, "Thanks Sandy and yes I can do that to." She took off her bow and took an arrow out of her quiver. "Watch." She shot a wall and the arrow ricashed off the wall, hit a toy, went through an ice figure, hit a pillar, went behind me as it went behind me she stepped in front of me and blindfolded me. She then said as I felt a pinch on my shoulder blade, "When I take this off of him he'll fall in love with the first person he looks at male or female. Sorry one of the side affects."<br>Rosie's POV:


End file.
